The grand adventures of Star Blazer
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Darien and Jedite have just been accepted fresh out of space academy to become cadets aboard the star ship, Star Blazer, travel with them as they survive an icy beauty for a captain and battle aliens, space pirates and much more along their cosmic journey
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, I am back and with another Sailor Moon story, and sadly I do not own anything thing of Naoko's wonderful anime, characters will come though later that I do own, anyway, I hope you like this futuristic fanfiction.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe we were selected, this is the best moment of my life" Jedite Yukada said softly, placing his big dark blue duffel bag onto the bottom bunk, "We worked so hard to get here.  
Darien Chiba nodded, Jedite was right, all that grueling training at the space academy really paid off, he was just as psyched as Jedite to have finally made it as cadets aboard a star ship, and not just a star ship, this ship belonged to a renowned captain, Darien could hardly wait to meet him, he was betting from everything said about this guy that he really knew what he was doing.  
"What was the captain's name, Jedite?" Darien asked, looking up from his stuff to look at his best friend.  
"Don't know, no one does, I don't think anyone here had ever even seen him" Jedite said, pulling on the jacket to the uniform that he and Darien had each been given, it was actually pretty cool looking.  
Once both cadets were dressed in their impressive uniforms, they ventured out of the quarters they had asked to be room mates in and headed out the training hall where they would be greeted by the captain himself and then begin their training.  
"Man, the take off was wicked, huh?" Jedite said, looking at his raven haired friend, as he recalled take off the other day, as the great ship, Star Blazer, blasted off into space.  
"Yeah, it was cool" Darien agreed, smiling at his friend "It was an experience only selected few experience, and we are among them.  
Jedite nodded enthusiastically as they rounded the corner and stepped through automatic sliding doors into the training room, which was huge to say the least. The two young cadets went into the throng of fellow cadets, there was a white haired man there with violet eyes and a very nice, very sharp uniform, he also had a few medals on his chest, this had to be the captain.  
"Good afternoon cadets, I am Commander Dimando Rikydo, the captain has asked me to fill in for her with formally greeting all of you, she is quite busy" The man said, smiling at the new recruits "She sends her apologies and promises to meet with you later, now, onto what will be expected of you...".  
Jedite and Darien looked very confused 'She?……The captain was a woman?...'

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

**_I am so sorry that it was so short, but I felt this was a good spot to stop, why go and kill the suspense, lol, anyway, I would like at least five reviews before I continue this, it was a spur of the moment idea and I'm not sure about it one hundred percent, so lemme know what you think. I love you guys! Ja ne!_**

**-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I am glad this story had been enjoyed and I am eager to hear from more readers Enjoy! (By the way, the cadet uniforms look just like Jedite's general uniform on the anime, just so you know what all the cadets are wearing)_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 2**

Darien and Jedite stepped out of the virtual training room, dripping in sweat and just rank with body odor.  
"You need a shower, Darien" Jedite laughed, waving his hand around his nose.  
Darien laugh at this "Your no sweet smelling daisy yourself, Jedite".  
With one last laugh, the two young men headed to the showers, needing to scrub clean for the captains inspection this afternoon, they would at last meet her, and they were still shocked and amazed that their captain was a woman!.

Commander Diamond approached a young woman on deck, saluted her and then stepped forward.  
"Captain, the cadets are ready for inspection" Diamond said, smiling a bit unprofessionally at her as he spoke.  
"Excellent" she said "And they have been training beyond our expectations".  
"Yes captain" he said "I have been very impressed by them".  
"Good, I will be down shortly, go down to the training hall and inform them to be ready" She said.  
"Captain!" Diamond said with a salute and then walked off to follow through with orders.  
Captain Serenity Moonbeam turned and looked out the large glass window, her cornflower blue eyes scanning across the starry scenery before her.  
"This journey shall be interesting".

Upon hearing that the captain was on her way, every cadet was either scrambling for the showers or throwing on their uniforms, the only cadets that were ready upon the announcement were Darien, Jedite and some other guy with long blonde hair tied back neatly behind his head.  
Darien nudged Jedite and they walked over to meet this other cadet, they figured with how long they'd be out in space, they might as well make friends.  
"Hey" Darien said, gaining the other man's attention "I'm Darien and this is my buddy Jedite, who are you?".  
"My name is Zoicite Uchiba, nice to meet you both" He said with a friendly smile, he didn't know anyone on the ship, so he was grateful to know at least two people.  
"Dude, did you hear the captain is a chick?" Jedite asked "Isn't that wild".  
"Yes, it is, very unheard of, but perhaps she is very good at what she does, maybe that's why she is so well respected" Zoicite said.  
The attentions of the three men were drawn away from each other as a very beautiful woman, wearing a uniform very similar to theirs, except for a small difference, instead of one red strip on the shirt like the cadets had, hers had five of them, which they knew was to symbolize her rank as captain, just like the commander's uniform had four stripes, the lieutenants had three and the ship's pilot had two.  
Their gazes then moved on up to her beautiful face, and the men's mouths dropped with drool dripping down their lower jaws.  
She had fair peach pink skin like the precious inside of a clamshell, and her eyes were a gorgeous cornflower blue.  
Her hair was done up in odangos, with streamers of hair hanging down to her knees, the golden color was streaked in some places with silvery blonde, the girl was in one word a goddess.  
"Uh humuna humuna humuna humana" All three men starting chanting in unison (lol, you know that things guys do in toons when they think a girl is a babe, lol)  
"Good evening cadets, I am your head superior officer, Captain Serenity Moonbeam" She said, her voice a tad bit monotone and a bit on the icy side.  
"She's a fckin hottie" Darien hiss to Jedite and Zoicite whom nodded in agreement "She should be illegal".  
"Darien, Can I have HER for my birthday?" Jedite whispered with hearts in his eyes.  
Darien rolled his eyes and softly laughed at his friend.  
As soon as the captain finished talking to the cadets, which the three companions missed all of while drooling over her, Zoicite started to laugh "We are such a mess, we all want to bop our head superior officer.  
Darien and Jedite laughed along with him and then with that they all left the training room to get some munchies from the rather super nice cafeteria.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Lol, our three heroes seem to really like the captain, well they're about to find out something new about her, they are about to find out why a lot of the lieutenants whisper about her and refer to her as the 'Icy Jade'.  
Well Five reviews like last time and then I will have chapter three in soon. Love you all!  
Ja ne!**_


End file.
